Kitsune Saiyan Refurbished
by barryc10
Summary: During the night of the Kyuubi attack, Goku, Vegita, and Broly landed on the Kyuubi's back and ended up getting sealed with the Kyuubi. Now they help Naruto become stronger, by making him into a Saiyan. NarutoxHarem, BrolyxFemKyuubi. Rating may go up. R
1. Chapter 1

**Kitsune Saiyan Refurbished.**

**A/N: This story was orignally Ignika Kanak- Dragreder king's. This story's world will be a combination of DBZ and Naruto.**

**Chapter Warnings: Violence,**

"Hi!" - humans speaking

_How can I do this?_ - humans thinking

**"Fool!"** - sealed entity speaking/Jutsu.

_**Idiot.**_ - sealed entity thinking.

**Chapter 1:**

It was a peaceful night in Konoha. The owls were hooting and the cicadas were noisy. When the Kyuubi no Kitsune suddenly attacked Konoha. The village's ninjas were trying to defeat it, even the world's saviors, Gokou, Vegita, and Broly were fighting. The three were Super Saiyans, and were the only survivors of the Saiyan Race which lived on the distant planet of Vegita.

"Hold together men until the Yondaime arrives."

Several shinobi had already been killed, and Goku,Vegita and Broly were heavily damaged. They were hovering over the Kyuubi, charging their respective finishers.

"Kaaaaa Meeeee Haaaaaa Meeeeee..."

"Big Bang..."

"Hahahahahahaha..."

Once the three attacks were finished, they launched them.

"HAAAAAAAA!!"

"ATTACK!!"

"Take... THIS!!"

Goku's Super Kamehameha, Vegita's Big Bang Attack, and Broly's Galactic Meteor all combined into one attack that hit the kitsune, blowing it apart. The ninjas all cheered until the Kyuubi pulled itself back together. (Think Majin Buu, only more disgusting.) **"You fools thought you could defeat me? An Immortal being?"** Goku, Vegita, and Broly were panting from using their most powerful attacks, and collapsed on the Kyuubi just as Minato Namikaze arrived. He held a young child with him. This child would one day look like the spitting image of his father.

"I'm sorry, but I see just one way to defeat this menace."

He placed Naruto down on Gamabunta, and made some handseals.

"**Kinjutsu: Shiki Fuuin**"

Suddenly, the Shinigami appeared behind Minato, and started setting up for the Jutsu. In front of the God of Death was Minato's soul, hovering innocently, and the Kyuubi and passengers were lifted in the air, (**"No... Nooooooo!!!**") and glowed. Minato knew that the god of death couldn't contain the beast, so he performed a few more seals, altering the course of the seal, causing the kyuubi and passengers to be bodily sealed within the young boy. The Shinigami then ate the soul of Minato as Gamabunta disappeared. He shunshined over to Sarutobi with whatever Chakra he had left, and placed his child on the table.

"Sarutobi... Please... keep my child safe... I want him to be viewed as a hero... but I fear that may not come to be..."

They both then noticed something strange. Naruto's hair turned black, and his eyes, onyx.

"Sarutobi... I have an idea... as much as it hurts me to do so, tell them that hours after the fox was sealed into my son, he was killed, which killed the fox... This child... will be part of the Uchiha... Clan."

"I'm sorry, Minato, but he will not be part of the Uchiha clan. Instead, he will be a new Saiyan that was just found here. I'll need a name though."

Minato smiled as he finally collapsed, his energy used up. Baby Naruto was sleeping on his chest, oblivious to everything around him. Jiraiya took that moment to walk in.

"Well, if you need a name, then how about naming him after one of the Saiyans that helped us. How about, Goku Jr?"

Sarutobi thought about it and smiled.

"That's not a bad name, and it would throw everyone off who it really was. However, what will we do about the whiskers?"

"Pass them off as birth marks. Really Sarutobi-Sensei, must I think of everything? By the way, Tsunade's in a bind right now."

"How so?"

"Well, she's trying to decide on either following Minato's last wish to have her as Hokage, or to leave the village. She should be here any minute to discuss this with you."

After their discussion, there was a loud knocking on the Hokage's door.

"Come in!"

The door opened, and in stepped a young woman. She had shoulder-length blonde hair, wore a gray outfit which showed cleavage, had a green overcoat, and on her forehead was a blue diamond. She had brown eyes.

"Sarutobi-Sensei."

"Tsunade-hime. How can I help you."

"Since I have reason to believe that Jiraiya filled you in, I'll cut to the chase. I need advice. I know I' ve never asked before, but that was because I was never this deep in confusion before. Part of me wants to accept my heritage, but part of me wants to leave the village."

"What reason would you have for leaving the village?"

"I just... can't keep forgetting how my brother and fiance died here."

"That's good, don't ever forget how they died protecting this place. Since they died protecting their home village, why won't you show the same gesture?"

"I... just don't know. But... you're right. leaving is the coward's way out. I'll fulfill Minato's last wish, and become the next Hokage."

Sarutobi smiled.

"We'll make sure you won't regret it."

"By the way, what happened to Minato's kid. He's supposed to have blonde hair and blue eyes, not black hair and onyx eyes."

"Apparently, the Kyuubi was not the only thing sealed within him. Even now, the three Saiyans must be reconstructing Naruto's body, to be able to benefit from the hard life he'll have."

"What... do you mean, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya smiled.

"They've actually turned him into a Saiyan Warrior."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: And this is the first chapter. Not much going on except the sealing of the Saiyans and Kyuubi, and a lot of talking. Next chapter will be the start of some real action on Naruto's part. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Now to clarify, Naruto does not have his full Saiyan powers. He has not been in a situation where he needed to call on them. However, he is still stronger than the rest, but only slightly. I'll need some help building the harem, but Hinata will be part of it. Also, his alias will only be used in speech, for those wondering. Now onto Chapter 2.**

"Hello" Speaking

_Why?_ Thinking

**"You fool!!"** Sealed being/transformed character speaking/techniques

_**The Fools will Pay! **_Transformed character/sealed being thinking

**Chapter 2:**

Eleven years have passed since the defeat of the Kyuubi, and Naruto was a part of the Acadamy. It was time for the graduation exam, and Naruto had failed it two times due to lack of Chakra control. The Jinchuuriki was currently at the Hokage monument, painting it with graffiti.

"There. A masterpiece."

The monument had been desecrated, each one to represent what he believed was their personality. Naruto was laughing when he was caught, running from the Chuunin.

"Goku! When we catch you, you'll be in big trouble."

"Yeah, right. You guys just don't have the guts to do what I did."

Naruto was running, and picked up speed to where he vanished. That was one of the techniques he picked up from one of his tenants. Instant Transmission. He reappeared at his apartment, cleaned up, then teleported to the acadamy. He entered and headed for the classroom. He entered and sat down at his seat. Iruka entered moments later, panting.

"Now, we'll start on the exams. When I call your name, you are to enter the exam room, and perform the Bunshin no Jutsu."

All the students were called, and they all returned with Hitai-ite. It was now Naruto's turn.

"Goku Jr!"

Naruto stood up, and walked out of the classroom, to the adjacent one. He got ready.

"You are to create three Bunshin. They can be any you like. Begin."

"**Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Smoke appeared, and five perfect wind clones appeared.

"You pass."

The five dissipated, and Naruto grabbed the last Hitai-ite. He started to leave, when he noticed Mizuki flee. Naruto followed the Chuunin to the Hokage tower, where he grabbed the forbidden scroll. Mizuki then ran to the forest near the south gate, with Naruto in high pursuit.

"I'll never catch up with his speed. I'm sorry Goku, but I've got to break my promise. I need more speed, so I have to use _it_!"

Mizuki heard everything, and smiled. He thought the brat was talking about the Kyuubi, until he heard the next part.

"**Kaio-Ken X2**"

Naruto's body turned red as he gained a red aura around him. He also gained more speed and strength, and charged at Mizuki, knocking him down and taking the scroll.

"**I'll take that! As for you... You're punishment is death! Kaaaa meeeee haaaaa meeeee...**"

Iruka just then appeared as Naruto had a ball of energy in his hands, ready to fire.

"Naruto, stop!!!"

Naruto just gave Iruka a glance before focusing back on Mizuki.

_Meanwhile, in Naruto's mindscape:_

"**Naruto!! Stop this!!**"

_In the outside world:_

"**HAAAAAA!!!**"

The blast was fired a little to the right of where Mizuki's heart was, taking his right arm with it. As the blast subsided, Naruto's aura vanished.

"What happened?"

_at the Hokage tower:_

"...And that's what happened."

The Hokage was frowning.

"Take Mizuki, and execute him as an example to the others. No doubt Orochimaru will kill him anyway, so an execution is a mercy killing, one I feel he deserves after witnessing Naruto's power. As for the young Genin, put him on Kakashi's team with Sasuke and Sakura. I'm sure Naruto could teach those two plenty if Kakashi doesn't.

"Yes, ma'am, Hokage-Sama."

"One more thing."

"Hm?"

"Call Naruto in."

"yes ma'am."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: And that was chapter two. I apologize if Naruto appeared super-strong. That was not my intention. Now for translations. I'll also add translations from Chapter one. The translations will be their American counterparts if they appeared in the anime**

Kinjutsu: Shiki Fuuin: Forbidden Art: Reaper Death Seal

Bunshin no jutsu: Clone Jutsu

Kaze Bunshin no Jutsu: Wind Clone Jutsu

Kaio-Ken: Fist of Worlds/World Fist

Kamehameha: Turtle Blast Wave


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of Kitsune Saiyan Refurbished.**

_Last time on Kitsune Saiyan Refurbished:_

_The next gen ninja had all taken the Genin exams, and passed. Naruto passed by using the Kaze-Bunshin no Jutsu, creating five Bunshin._

_Naruto was standing in front of the Judges, which consisted of Iruka and Mizuki._

_"You are to create three Bunshin of any kind. You may begin."_

_Naruto performed some handsigns. "Kaze-Bunshin no jutsu!" Five clones appeared, each one an exact copy of Naruto._

_That night, he found Mizuki running off with the Forbidden scroll, and used a forbidden technique of his own, the Kaio-ken to retrieve it._

_Naruto was chasing Mizuki, who was heading for the South gate. Naruto knew that he would have help waiting there._

_"I'll catch him in time. I'm sorry Goku, but I have to break my promise. I have to use IT."_

_Mizuki heard everything, thinking he was going to use the Nine-Tailed Fox's power, until he heard the next part._

_"Kaio-ken X2"_

_However, the Fox's Chakra was mixed in, and were it not for Goku's timely intervention, he would have obliterated Mizuki._

_**I'll Take that! As for you, you're punishment is death! Kaaaa meeee haaaa meeee**_

_In Naruto's mind:_

_**Naruto! Stop this!**_

_In the outside world:_

_**Haaaaaa!**_

_The blast shot off, taking Mizuki's arm, but nothing else. As the blast subsided, Naruto's Aura vanished._

_Now, Mizuki awaits Trial, and Naruto has to see the Fifth Hokage._

**Chapter 3:**

Goku Jr. frowned as he was told. He made his way to Tsunade's tower, confused. He noticed how some people frowned at him, but no one glared. He guessed it was because of the power spike he created. He shrugged it off as he arrived at the tower. He entered and made his way to the Hokage's room. The receptionist simply wave him in, and he walked in.

"Naruto. Yes I know who you are." She responded to his shocked look. "I believe you told me yourself that you were told by Goku never to use Kaio-Ken unless it ws an emergency? Well... Explain yourself!" She yelled at the boy, obviously upset.

Naruto frowned. "Would you rather him get to Orochimaru with the Forbidden Scroll? That was the only way I could see besides the Eight Sacred Gates that would help me catch up to him. Obviously I couldn't use the Eight Gates, so I had to use Kaio-Ken to do so."

Tsunade thought that answer over. It makes sense, based on what was said. Mizuki had a huge lead, and it just kept growing. But based on the power that was felt...

"Fine. From now on, you are to practice Kaio-Ken every day until you have it mastered. We don't want another event like this happening. And who knows, it might help you reach that level as well. You are also to teach Kaio-Ken to your Teammates, no matter who they are. Is that understood?" Tsunade told him.

Naruto nodded. "Yes Baa-chan."

Tsunade smiled. "You're the only person who can get away with calling me "grandma", you know that? I hope you have someone who will call you "Grandpa" when you become Hokage. Dismissed."

Naruto smiled and left.

_The next day:_

Naruto and his classmates were together waiting for the results. Iruka walked in to an explosion of noise, so he did a few subtle handseals, and his head grew in size.

"Will you settle down! Now, we have the team lineups. Team 7 is Goku Jr... Sakura Haruno... and Sasuke Uchiha. You're Team leader is Kakashi Hatake, but if he is unavallaible, then team leader is Goku." When each name was said, the people mentioned reacted as followed. Naruto simply shrugged. Sakura first was bummed at being paired with Naruto, then fawned over being paired with Sasuke. Sasuke simply kept a poker face, but was seething inside. When Naruto was selected as Substitute Team leader, Sakura exploded in rage, and Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto simply looked calmly back at Sasuke, infuriating the black-haired emo more.

"*cough*, anyway, Team eight is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your Team leader is Kurenai Yuuhi. If she is unavailable at any time, you'll listen to Shino Aburame. Team nine is still in Circulation, but for a refresher is Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Ten Ten. They're Instructor is Maito Gai. If he is unavailable, they listen to Neji Hyuuga. Team ten is Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka. They're Instrucor is Asuma Sarutobi. if he is unavailable at any time, they'll listen to Ino Yamanaka. Please wait here for your instructors." With that, Iruka walked out.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waited three hours for their instructor to arrive, and Naruto got impatient after the first hour, so he started creating a complex trap. One he knew that only an ANBU would be able to avoid. he used everything he had with him and that he could find around the classroom. He turned a simple classroom prank into a deadly trap. naruto motioned the other two to him.

"This trap starts as a simple prank of an eraser on the door. The door opens, the eraser falls, and springs part two of the trap. A series of wires are pulled, one after the other, in a domino effect which leads to a mesh of Shuriken and kunai above us that are sent flying at the victim then. Our instructor had better have been an ANBU before or he's toast."

Just at that time, the door opened, and the eraser fell. it caught on a wire, snapping it, causing other wires to be pulled in a sequence. eventually the mesh of ninja weapons was released, thrown at the "intruder". He was impaled by multiple weapons, but then sparks started shooting out, and he turned into a mass of lightning. Sensing the danger, Naruto threw up a dome of Wind Chakra, the Lightning striking the swirling dome, and fizzled out. Then the real Kakashi walked in.

"I'm glad I sent that Lightning clone in first. That could have been me. Nice defense, blondie. You get props. Both for the trap, and the way you handled the rebound. That would be the..."

"It's my own creation. The Kaze Tengai no Jutsu. A dome of wind is created around the caster and anyone else I choose. It protected us against the Raikou Kamikaze no jutsu that your Clone did."

"You recognized the Jutsu, did you? Good. Well, to the roof. All three of you."

Once they got to the roof, they sat around in a circle. Kakashi spoke first.

"I want each of you to introduce yourselves. Your name, likes, dislikes, that sort of thing. Blondie, you first."

Naruto smiled. "My name is Goku Jr. I like training, playing pranks, being told what was wrong with my pranks when they don't work, and ramen. I dislike the 2 minutes it takes to prepare ramen, people who don't get to know someone before judging them, and assholes who think their better than others because of some stupid bloodline." This caused Sasuke to growl and glare at Naruto, but he paid it no mind. "My goal is to become the Next Hokage, so i can change how things are run, and so I can protect everyone."

Kakashi nodded. "nice, nice. Duckass, you next."

Sasuke growled. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like nothing. I dislike fangirls, fanboys, and Goku. My goal... is to kill a certain someone." Naruto piped up. "We all know you want to kill your brother for destroying your clan, Sasuke!" This brought Sasuke over the edge and he performed a few handseals, before taking a deep breath. _Katon; Goukakyu no Jutsu!_ He exhaled a huge burst of fire, which was heading straight for Naruto. he had his arms crossed in front of him.

"Kiao-Ken x2!" He gained a huge burst of energy, and brought his hands in front of him. he covered them with chakra before actually catching the faireball in his hands! He held his ground, before he threw the firee ball above him, sending it into outer space. This left everyone else stunned as his aura faded. "That is the power of Kaio-Ken." Naruto smiled.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Anyway. It's your turn, Pinkie."

Sakura glared at kakashi. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like-" She glanced at Sasuke and giggled, while Naruto spoke up. "Sasuke!" Sakura glared at the blond before continuing. "I dislike annoying blonds. My dream is to-" She glanced at Sasuke, blushed and giggled again. Naruto smiled and spoke up again "To mate with sasuke!" This caused kakashi to give a perverted giggle, and then be slammed into the ground by the power that is Sakura. She then walked up to naruto and slammed him into the ground. Multiple times. Each one with more force than the last. After the last time, "Naruto" burst into a blast of wind. he then walked up the stairs, having used the Kawarimi no Jutsu to replace himself with one of his Kaze Bunshin no jutsus.

After they recovered, Kakashi eye-smiled. "Now that we got that out of our systems... You are to report to Training Ground 7 tomorrow. oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it up. Bye." He then vanished in a plume of smoke. Sasuke walked off, Naruto performed the Tiger seal and his remaining Wind Clone vanished. he then ran off. Sakura ran in pursuit of Sasuke.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That was Chapter 3. I apologize for not posting this sooner. Before i ask you to read and review, it's time for the technique review.**

**Kaze Taigou no jutsu**:

Rank: C

Element: Wind

Handseals: Dragon, Ox, Hare, Monkey, Dragon

The Wind Dome jutsu creates a Dome of Swirling air around the castrer and anyone else he wishes. it's impervious to Raiton jutsus, and will explode on contact with katon jutsus.

**Raiton: Raikou kamikaze no Jutsu**

Rank: A

Element: Lightning

Handseals: Handseals of Raiton: Kage Bunshin plus Ox.

The Raiton: Raikou kamikaze no Jutsu turns the body into a huge mass of lightning that can destroy an enemy. It's usually a kamikaze technique, though kakashi uses it in conjunction with his Raiton: Kage Bunshin to great effect.

A/N: Now that that's done, Please Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. In this story, I will be calling Naruto "Goku" in dialogue, except by the few who know his real identity, until the Chunin Exam Finals, where naruto will reveal his true identity. Now on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DBZ. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama respectively.**

**Chapter 4:**

Naruto awoke the next morning at 6. After doing his morning routine, he decided on putting something more valued to training on, so he pulled out a scroll, unraveled it, bit his thumb until it bled, and rubbed some blood on the Summoning Seal, releasing a set of Saiyan Battle Armor, complete with jumpsuit, gloves, and boots. The Armor was white, with a patch of brown at the stomach, and only covered the torso. (Think the Saiyan Armor Vegeta wore during the Frieza Saga of DBZ). The Jumpsuit was completely blue, the gloves and boots were white and yellow. He first put the jumpsuit on, then the armor, finishing with the battle gloves and boots. After flexing his knuckles, he pulled out some weapons scrolls, and a scroll holder, put the holder on his back, and stashed the scrolls on the holder, before leaving his apartment.

The Nine-Tails Junchuriki headed for the Training grounds specified, and arrived before everyone else, so he started doing his katas to get re-used to the weight of the armor. A few minutes into his katas, Sakura and Sasuke arrived.

"Goku, what are you wearing?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto grinned. "It's battle armor. The armor heavy for it's size, so it's good for training. The gloves are also conductors for Chakra and Ki. Watch." Naruto formed the Tiger seal, a seal usually meant for Fire Jutsus, and then cupped his hands slightly behind him, as though he were going to use the Kamehameha, but instead of a sphere of Ki, a fireball started forming, after it got to a good size, he threw his hands forward. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) The fireball flew forward, attached to his hands by a thin stream of fire. The Fireball flew forward, a fair bit, but disapated when he stopped funneling chakra to his hands.

At that moment, Kakashi appeared in a blast of smoke. "Yo."

"Kakashi-Sensei, if you're going to take this seriously, meet us at the right time."

Kakashi ignored that comment, and pulled out two bells. "You're test is to grab these bells from me within 3 hours. If you fail to grab a bell in the allotted time, you fail the test, and will be sent back to the academy for another year of teaching. Unless of course, you impress me, then I may pass you. Of course, the opposite is true as well, if you do so pourly on this test, that I see no reason for you to pass, or go back to the academy, then I'll send in a recommendation for you're dismissal from the ninja program. Is that understood?"

The three ninjas nodded. Naruto and Sasuke were determined to pass, and Sakura was unsure of herself.

"Alright, on my mark, you may begin. Ready... Hajime!"

The three ninja vanished. Kakashi just smirked, as he looked around, spotting Sasuke and Sakura easily enough, but when he couldn't find Naruto, his smirk vanished.

Meanwhile, Naruto, his chakra hidden, went searching for Sasuke and Sakura. He formed some handseals, and created three Kaze Bunshin. He had the three clones search for his teammates, while he'd confront Kakashi, to buy the clones time. He appeared in Kakashi's line of sight, and smiled, before stretching a bit. He then got into a fighting stance, but this one was different from the one he's used before. It was the Saiyan Style, a variation of the Saru Style.

'What, but that's...!'

"What's wrong Kakashi, I've challenged you. Don't tell me you're too shocked from seeing me use the Saiyan Style of fighting that you won't make the first move? Well, then, I'll go ahead and make the first attack"

Naruto ran forward, one hand open, as a ball of light appeared in it. Naruto threw the ball of light at his Sensei, who dodged it, before backflipping back a few meters.

"Ninja book of tactics, chapter 1: Taijutsu." Kakashi then reached into his back pouch, and pulled out a book. He was so confident in his skills, that he underestimated his opponent. Naruto just smiled.

"So, you want to do a Taijutsu bout, but won't opt to use both hands? That's fine, You are a Jounin, and I'm just a wannabe Genin, but, you'll soon find out, that there are some Genin who are even stronger than Anbu Captains."

Kakashi kept reading. "I'm sure there are, but I doubt you're one of them... Naruto."

Naruto just frowned. 'I understand Hokage-Sama knowing who I really am, but how do Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei know who I am? It's frustrating!' "So, you know. Then you also know my secret, Sharingan no Kakashi."

"Indeed I do, however, controlling something, and being possessed by it are two different things. Even so, I doubt you'll unlock you're Bloodline in this spar. It requires intense negative emotions, at least, that's what Sensei told me. But anywho, I thought you were going to attack."

"Really, well my real goal has just been accomplished. I was stalling you, to by my Kaze Bunshin enough time to gain the support of my teammates. Now, it'll be three-on-one, and even the best Jounin, will fall, to a team of Genin backing each other up."

At that moment, Sasuke and Sakura arrived.

Gotta admit, Goku, I should have seen the idea of this test before now. Every single Team Seven in the history of Konoha tested teamwork, so why would Kakashi test differently? But enough chitchat, let's get those bells."

Naruto smiled, and got back into his Saiyan Style stance. Sasuke got into the Interceptor stance, and Sakura got into the basic Academy stance.

"So, a Saiyan, an Uchiha, and a fangirl, let's see what you've got." 'Truthfully, they've already passed by teaming up against me, but I want to see where each stack up'

Naruto just charged into the fight, and started throwing punches. Due to the armor, he was slower, thus allowing Kakashi to block more of his attacks with his one hand. but once the other two joined in, it got too difficult to just use one hand, so Kakashi backflipped away, stowed the book, and revealed exactly why he earned the nickname "Sharingan no Kakashi".

"The Sharingan?! But how?" Sasuke was shocked, but he stayed with his team as they pressed the attack, though Kakashi was able to block and dodge the attacks easier, he still had trouble. That trouble increased when Naruto jumped away, and took his armor off, showing the rest of the jumpsuit, and increasing his speed. Kakashi called a halt when there was 5 minutes before the alarm was to go off, telling them to do stretches to cool down. After the bell rang, Kakashi confronted them.

"You've done very well, you three. As of this moment, Son Goku Jr., Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, you three are now officially under my command as Team 7. We start missions tomorrow."

Before everyone left, Naruto pulled out one of the scrolls he had stashed, unraveled it, and drew and spread blood across the Summoning Seal, revealing a few more sets of armor like his, and one female version. He then pulled out another scroll, and released some undersuits for the armor.

"I figure I may as well give you these now. It's Battle armor, but can be used for training, if worn constantly, except for sleeping. The male variety has a choice between a jumpsuit, and shorts. The female variety has a choice between a leotard and bikini. Sakura, you're getting the female piece, so you can take both undersuits with you. Sasuke, and Kakashi-Sensei, you're getting the male pieces, so since there's four undersuits for males, take two each."

Kahashi smiled his mask, and grabbed one of the pieces of armor, finding it lighter than he thought it would be, before taking one jumpsuit and one pair of shorts. Sasuke did the same, though he frowned as though he'd rather not. Naruto know just how to make him change his mind.

"Think Sasuke, Itachi never had this training method. You'll one day be faster and stronger than him by using this, and the gloves conduct Chakra, as you saw."

At those words, Sasuke nodded, willing to do anything except betray his team to get strong enough to kill Itachi. The group went their separate ways. Kakashi went home real quick to change into his gift, deciding on the jumpsuit, since blue was a much better color than green, after putting the outfit on, he traveled to the Hokage's office, finding himself winded upon arrival, but knowing it was worth it in the long run. After resting, he entered the Hokage's office, seeing the other new Jounin already there, and learning that he still took a few hours to arrive.

"Now, since Kakashi has joined us, let's start team evaluations. We'll go in ascending numeral order, so let's begin."

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 failed."

"Team 4 failed."

"Team 5 failed."

"Team 6 failed."

"Team 7, comprised of Son Goku, Jr., Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura have passed with flying colors. Though Sakura still has fangirl tendancies."

"Team 8, comrpised of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata have passed. Kiba is brash, Shino is silent, but a good strategist, and Hinata is shy. I believe however, that given time, they will blossom into a perfect recon/hunter team."

"team 10, comprised of Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Choji, and Yamanaka Ino have passed. Ino lacked the energy to perform well, but Choji helped her, though Shikamaru is lazy as hell unless his friends are in danger, I hope to help them, and I'll find out why Ino was so weak today."

"Very good. Your teams will start receiving missions tomorrow. Oh, and Kakashi, nice outfit."

"One of my students gave me, and his teammates this. He apparently had it fashioned specifically for when he got on a team."

"you are all dismissed."

**With the Teams' tests complete, a new set of Genin have appeared on the scene. What will become of Naruto, now that he is a Genin of Konohagakure no Sato? Find out on the next chapter of Kitsune Saiyan Refurbished.**

**A/N: And that was chapter 4. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. On to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DBZ. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama respectively.**

**Chapter 5:**

Two months have passed since Team 7 was formed. They've done one mission each day, as well as training everyday as well.

"Say, Kakashi-sensei? When will we get a better mission?" Naruto asked.

"It's rare for Genin to get any mission higher than D-Rank just two months out of the academy. You need to prove to your Jonin Sensei that you're ready for it. However, I will try to get a low level C-Rank mission for us to go on, as a test. If you do good, I'll consider allowing this team to get more C-Ranks. Just so you know, to do good by me means to do what I say, when I say it. If I tell you to abandon me and continue the mission, I expect you to do as you're told."

"But Kakashi-Sensei, we're not going to abandon you!" Sakura complained.

Kakashi sighed in exasperation.

"Look, if it was up to me, I'd be proud of your dedication to your sensei. But it's not. By not abandoning me, and possibly losing your life in a situation where you could have fled is not honorable. it's stupid. I'm sure you've seen the memorial stone at our training ground. Those have the names of those who died honorably in the line of duty. It's mostly comprised of Chunin and Jonin, but there are a few Genin on there, like Obito."

"Wait, Obito Uchiha? He died honorably? I was told that he sacrificed himself for a stupid cause." Sasuke commented.

Kakashi frowned. "I take it your family told you that. Well, it was because he sacrificed himself that the mission I was on succeeded. It was only because of my new Sharingan eye that we managed to hold the Iwa-nins back enough for Yondaime-Sama to end the war."

The three Genin nodded. Sasuke especially knew what it felt like to lose someone you cared about.

Team 7 arrived at the Hokage tower and entered it, going up to the Hokage's office, and entered.

"Ah, Team 7. Here for another D-Rank mission, I presume?"

"Not this time. We're here for a C-Rank mission."

"You have done 60 D-Ranks. That should be enough for a C-Rank, and I've got the perfect one. Bring the client in."

The office door opened shortly after, and in stepped an old drunkard. he carried a sake bottle, and was currently inebrieted.

"So, is this my protection? They all seem weak, especially the short one."

"What? Which short one?"

Sakura and Sasuke got closer to Naruto, and what looked like dotted lines showed each member's height. Naruto was the shortest by an inch. This infuriated him, and he tried to get at the man, but was held back.

"I'll show you!"

He focused chakra to his right hand, which caused his glove to glow red.

"Take this! Katon: Endan!"

A fireball appeared in his hand. He made a motion as though to throw the fireball, but was stopped when Kakashi used his other hand to grab Naruto's arm.

"We're not allowed to blow up our client. Save it for your enemies. Now, Sir, I believe we didn't catch your name."

"That was because I didn't throw it. The name's Tazuna. I'm a master bridgebuilder, and you are assigned to be my protection on the way to my home in Wave Country. You are to keep any bandits or low-level Nuke-Nins away from me on the way there, as well as while I finish my bridge."

"By low-level, you mean D- and C-Rank, right?"

"That's right."

"So we won't meet any Nuke-Nin registered as B-Rank or above?"

"There's always the possibility."

"True. Team, pack for an extended mission. Approximately one month. Meet at the North exit in one hour.

"Yes, sir!"

The team dispersed to get ready.

**Team 7 is preparing for their first C-Rank mission. What dangers will they meet. Find out in the next chapter of Kistune Saiyan Refurbished.**

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the next installment in Kitsune Saiyan Refurbished. For those who are confused by the earlier chapters, Iruka, Tsunade and her secretary know Goku Jr. as Naruto. The other villagers know him as Goku Jr. Now on with the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Akira Toriyama respectively.**

**Chapter 6:**

Team 7 had packed everything they needed and met at the gate in the time alotted. After Kakashi and Tazuna arrived they left the village, walking along the path through the forest that surrounded the village.

After an hour of walking and listening to Sakura ask questions about Wave Country, they came across an oddity on the ground. A puddle was sitting on the side of the road, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky, nor were there other puddles around it. Kakashi looked at it before returning his view to where he was walking. This proved to be a mistake, as two ninjas emerged from the puddle shooting at Kakashi and wrapping their spiky chain around him. They both smirked in victory.

"One down!"

With that, they both pulled on the chain and tore Kakashi to shreds, blood and shredded internal organs flying everywhere. The other members of Team 7 and Tazuna just watched in shock and fear as the two dashed at Naruto next, getting ready to shred him the same way they did Kakashi.

"Two down."

It was those words that shocked the Saiyan into action, jumping back and cupping his hands beside him.

"Ka... me..."

Sasuke frowned but remembered his training that Naruto gave him in Ki. He used that knowledge and his knowledge of the lightning element to create his own original technique. Jumping back, he placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead, focusing lightning chakra and ki to the tips of his fingers.

"Sakura, protect Tazuna."

"Ha... me..."

Sakura nodded and dashed to protect the bridge builder as Naruto thrust his cupped hands forward.

"HAAAA!"

A blue beam of energy shot out of his hands, striking and destroying their chain, though it missed the ninjas they were fighting. Sasuke continued gathering his chakra and energy to his finger tips as one of the ninja they were fighting dashed at him. Naruto was busy fighting the other ninja, avoiding his clawed glove while trying to deliver a finishing blow. The Saiyan frowned when he was unable to land a finishing blow.

"You're really making me mad. It's time I turned it up a notch. Kaio-Ken X2!"

Naruto was enveloped in a red aura as all of his attributes were doubled. He went on the offensive and soon knocked his opponent out. He then looked at Sasuke, who was avoiding the claw while continuing to focus for his finishing move.

"Sasuke, duck!"

Sasuke was confused but obeyed as Naruto pushed on the air, pushing the Uchiha's opponent back. Sasuke finished focusing power and stood back up.

"You're in for it, now. Take this! Raiton: Makankosappo!"

Sasuke thrust his fingers forward, and a dual beam shot out, one of them coiling around the other. It shot at near light speed at his opponent, but he managed to move enough to avoid an instantly fatal hit, the beam shooting through his shoulder and causing the ninja to hit the tree behind him.

"Damn! He avoided a fatal shot!"

The Uchiha prodigy pulled out a couple of shuriken attached to wire and threw them at the ninja, causing him to be tied to the tree.

"He won't be going anywhere. Let's find out what he's doing here, Goku."

In Naruto's mindscape, Goku was impressed.

**"He recreated a technique in 2 months that took Piccolo 5 years to create."**

Naruto smiled slightly at Sasuke's accomplishment and nodded to him. In the trees, Kakashi was impressed at how the boys handled their opponents.

"Hey, Sasuke, how many more times can you use that technique?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Twice more before I'm completely drained, why?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Just curious."

Sakura was shocked at how Naruto and Sasuke handled the opposing ninjas, but continued to cuard Tazuna since one of the opponent wasn't tied up. That ninja started coming to, slowly standing up. He looked at Naruto and Sasuke before looking at Sakura and dashing at her, claw ready to kill. Sakura screamed as the ninja closed in on her and Naruto turned around, dashing toward the ninja. He noticed Sakura making handseals and smiled, letting her do her thing. After she finished, she was impaled on the ninja's claw, before smoke enveloped her body and a log replaced her. The log started turning purple, indicating that his claw was poisonous.

"I'll get you, yet!"

At this point, Kakashi emerged and knocked the ninja out, having seen enough. He brought the ninja to the other one and set him down. He tied him to the other side of the tree. the three genin of Team 7 were surprised to see him alive, then Sakura looked at where he died and every place that should have had bits of Kakashi were logs and where the blood should have been was sap.

"I've seen enough of your skills and I also know who they were after. Now, Tazuna, it's time for you to come clean."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: This was Chapter 6. Please read and review.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is Chapter 7. I just wanted to let you know that this story will only go to the Sasuke Retrieval Arc before ending. it will have a part 2 though. Also, Naruto and Sasuke will both be S-Ranked by the end of this story, hopefully. Part 2 will go through Naruto Shippuden.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or DBZ.**

**Chapter 7:**

Kakashi stared at Tazuna after he told his tale.

"Well, technically, this mission has just entered B-Rank, A-Rank if we encounter a Jounin-level ninja. technically, we are supposed to end the mission here and return to the village, but he's still our client. What do you guys think?" Kakashi said, looking at his team. the three Genin all thought about it.

"Well, like you said, he's still our client. We need to see this mission through." Sakura said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement, their eyes showing determination.

"Very well. We will assume that this has become an A-Ranked Mission, and as such, you will leave all the fighting to me." Kakashi explained. "Understand?"

The three Genin nodded and they continued on their trek to Wave. It took a few hours, but they reached the bay that the bridge Tazuna was building would span. One of the bridge builder's friends had arrived in a motor boat, but explained they'd have to row so as to avoid suspicion. It thus took a couple hours to cross the bay into Wave Country, but once they made shore, they continued trekking to Tazuna's house.

The trek there was silent, but everyone was on edge, expecting to be attacked, when Naruto noticed something on the edge of his senses.

**'**_**You noticed it too, huh Naruto?'**_ Goku asked. Naruto nodded.

_In the mindscape:_

**"Don't keep us in suspense, Kakarot. What's happening out there?"** One of the other presences, a young man in a blue jumpsuit with brown, gravity-defying hair, asked.

**"Naruto has sensed what seems to be another ninja, and based on the power level, it's a strong one."** Goku said.

_In the real world:_

Naruto drew a kunai and threw it into the bushes, scaring Sakura and putting Sasuke and Kakashi on the defensive. When Naruto went to look what he hit, he found, to his shock, a white furred rabbit. Shock turned to confusion as he noticed the fur color, and he reflexively grabbed Sakura's arm as she went to hit him.

"Look, Sakura, the rabbit's fur is white." he explained. This got her attention, but she was quickly pushed down by Naruto as he dove.

"GET DOWN!" he shouted, causing the others to dive as well. Just in time, too, as a huge sword spun over where their heads were and dug into a tree. The owner appeared on the handle, staring down at the still living ninjas and buidge builder.

"Well, I was hoping for one of you to have died from that, but no matter. I only came for the bridge builder. Hand him over and the rest can go free." He said menacingly.

Naruto snorted. "Right. You think I'm buying that? We hand you the bridge builder and all of us can leave as if we never met? Yeah, I don't think so. A couple of us here have sizable bounties on our heads. I know you'll want to turn us in for those." Zabuza growled.

"What kind of bounties could you kids have? The only one with a bounty is Hatake Kakashi, and even his isn't that big compared to the really big fish. So no, I stand by my original offer."

Kakashi chuckled. "Momochi Zabuza. Missing Ninja from the Hidden Mist Village. You have a sizable bounty on your head for an A-Ranked Missing Ninja." He looked at his team. "Stick by Tazuna! Do not enter this fight. He's out of your league. Go into Manji Formation and stay there!" As the three Genin moved to do just that, Kakashi turned back to face Zabuza. "I guess I need to use the Sharingan." He pulled his headband up off his left eye and opened it, revealing a red eye with three tomoe. The tomoe spun once upon being activated.

"Oh, the Sharingan. I'm honored." Zabuza said mockingly. "Even with that, you don't stand a chance, Sharingan no Kakashi." He jumped off the sword, grabbing it in the process before vanishing, appearing on the lake. "Allow me to level the playing field. Mizugakure no Jutsu!" The mist suddenly got thicker as Zabuza activated his prized Jutsu, vanishing from sight completely. Suddenly, the air pressure increased, but only Sakura was really affected.

"Keep calm everyone. I would never let my comrades die." Kakashi said through the mist. It didn't matter though, as Zabuza suddenly appeared within the manji formation. Naruto was ready, though, and impaled the swordsman on a kunai he had drawn. Zabuza burst into water, and Naruto instantly dropped to the ground, pulling the others with him as Zabuza's sword soared over their heads. Sasuke kicked out then, knocking the swordsman back before they returned to the manji formation. Kakashi intercepted Zabuza then, drawing him away from the group. "Good job everyone, but leave this to me." The two fought until Kakashi was kicked into the water, Zabuza appearing behind him.

"Now, Suirou no Jutsu!" With that, Kakashi was drawn from the water and encased in a bubble, removing him from the fight. "Now that you're taken care of, it's time for those brats and the bridge builder." he focused his chakra. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" In an instant, a clone of Zabuza appeared and ran to shore. "This should take care of your students, Kakashi. And after they're down and the Bridge Builder's dead you'll be free to go."

The three Genin and Tazuna stared at the obstable before them. "We need to take that clone out!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke frowned.

"But how? Mizu Bunshin have 10 percent of the power of their creator. Even Zabuza's clone has the strength of a B-Ranked Shinobi while we're high D-Rank, low C-Rank together. We'll never get close enough to pop it."

"Who said anything about getting close." Sasuke looked confused. "I'll distract it while you charge one of your Raiton shots. Even if we miss, if we can aim just right, we should be able to free Kakashi." Sasuke brightened up at that.

"But that's really risky. We have a small window with which to do this, and it could get us killed." Sakura exclaimed.

_The Genin of Team Seven have come up with a plan to free Kakashi, but will it work. Find out in the next installment of Kitsune Saiyan!_

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: That's Chapter 7. Any questions can be sent to me through either review or PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is Chapter 8 of Kitsune Saiyan Refurbished.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8:**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.

"Sakura, guard Tazuna. Sasuke, get charging!" The two nod, Sasuke going through handseals as Sakura arms herself with a kunai. Sasuke soon places his index and middle fingers against his temple.

Naruto dashes at the Zabuza clone, pulling a kunai as he went, clashing in the middle. The clone grunted and easily overpowered Naruto, knocking him back. The genin went back on the offensive, but his strikes couldn't get through Zabuza's defense.

"I've had enough of this!" Zabuza yelled as he sheathed his sword. he went through many handseals.

"Uh-oh!" Naruto exclaimed as he built up chakra. "I guess I have to use this afterall. Kaioken X2!" He exclaimed as he was enveloped in a red aura, just as Zabuza finished the seals.

"GET OUT OF THERE! ZABUZA'S GOING TO USE HIS SUIRYUDAN!" Kakashi shouted, resigned to them helping break him out. It was for nought as Zabuza incanted the Jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" A massive dragon made of water erupted from the lake and shot at Naruto, whose augmented speed was the only thing allowing him to evade the beast.

"If that's what you want, I'll have to oblige myself!" Naruto said as he cupped his hands as he ran. "Ka me..."

Sasuke continued to focus, but he also wondered what Naruto was up to. Sakura meanwhile ws marveling at Naruto's evasion.

"Ha me..." A bright orange ball of chakra formed in between Naruto's cupped hands. "HAAAAA!" He shouted as he thrust his hands forward. Zabuza only just reacted in time.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Water erupted from the lake and surrounded the swordsman from all sides in a mighty wall, blocking the Kamehameha wave. Before the wall fell, Zabuza formed more handseals. "You've been a pain in my side. Take this! Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" The water wall transformed into a mighty vortex that shot and struch Naruto, sending him flying into a tree. "Now, for your friends."

Before he could, though, Sasuke had finished charging, his fingertips sparking with lightning. "Hn, you won't get the chance."

Zabuza stared at the Uchiha. "How can he have that much power? it's actually sparking off of him."

"It's time to take you out! Raiton: Makankosappo!" Sasuke thrust his hand forward as he incanted, two twisting beams shooting off of it. The Zabuza clone only barely evaded, but the jutsu continued on, heading for the real one. realizing this, Zabuza had no choice but to free Kakashi to evade the jutsu, but didn't get a chance to counter.

"That's as far as you go. You did good Sasuke, Naruto. Leave this to me now!" He turned to Zabuza. "Your jutsu won't work twice." He watched Zabuza get some distance and they both flew through seals. and incanted the names together.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

"Raiton: Rairyudan no Jutsu!"

The water and lightning dragons clashed, but Kakashi's won out, striking Zabuza with frightening force, slamming him into a tree, where he was pinned with Kunai.

"It's over, Zabuza. I was planning to end this with a copied jutsu, but..." He didn't get a chance to finish as two senbons flew through Zabuza's neck, blood flying out as he collapsed.

"Well done Leaf ninja. But I'll take it from here." Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Zabuza's body and disappeared. Kakashi turned to his genin.

"Well, we should continue on to Tazuna's house. it shouldn't be that much of a trek." He made to move, but his fatigue finally caught up to him and he collapsed, having overused his Sharingan. Naruto groaned as he approached.

"Well, looks like we're carrying him." He said. he created a couple clones who grabbed Kakashi as they made their way to Tazuna's house.

_The battle with Zabuza has come to a close as Team 7 makes their way to the village. What lies in store for them there? Find out next time._

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That was Chapter 8. Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is chapter 9 of Kitsune Saiyan Refurbished. I hope you like it. Just so you know, if I use descriptions instead of dialogue, it just means the dialogue is the same as in canon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.**

**Chapter 9:**

It took a few hours to reach Tazuna's house, where they could finally rest. It took several more hours for Kakashi to wake up and deliver some bad news: Zabuza was still alive, and he decided to give them some training he thought would be useful. He told them to meet out at the edge of the forest for the training and that he would explain it then.

team 7 reached the edge of the woods and waited for Kakashi, who ambled up with crutches.

"Now, team. The first part of our training is tree climbing. Using just your chakra, you'll walk or run up the side of the tree. The further you get, the closer you'll be to the next part of the training. We should have a week or two for this, so don't worry about getting it on the first day. Oh, yes. Use a kunai to mark your progress and act as a bench mark. For every mark you make, work to surpass that mark. One final thing: You need to regulate your chakra properly. Too much and you'll be blown back. Too little and you won't stick at all." Kakashi explained as his team nodded, drawing kunai. The three dashed at three different trees. Sakura started moving up and reached all the way to the top, while Naruto and Sasuke reached about midway before failing. They both scratched the trees and jumped off. "Good work, you three. Continue practicing until you can run up and down several times in succession."

The three nodded, with Sakura giving a sigh as she made her way back down to rest. Naruto and Sasuke continued working well into the evening, but eventually made it to the top.

The next day was the same, they did tree climbing for as long as they could, and by the end of the day, completed the training to Kakashi's satisfaction.

"Well done. Now we'll work on the next stage: water walking. Follow me." Kakashi said as he led them some way into the woods, to a stream. "This step involves walking on water by putting out a constant stream of chakra and adjusting to the water's movement and depth. Too much and you'll rocket off. Too little and you'll sink. I figured you'd want to wear something more suited for swimming so I came prepared." He pulled out and opened a sealing scroll, unsealing swimwear. There were two pairs of trunks and one female one piece. "Go behind the trees and change before getting started." the three nodded and left one at a time, taking a total of ten minutes to change before the three were ready and made their way out to the water's edge. "Oh, yes. Should you complete this, you'll be able to channel chakra much easier, allowing you to use more powerful jutsus." The three nodded and made their way out. Sakura nearly fell in on several occasions, while Naruto rocketed off. Sasuke was the only one to get it first try.

"Nice one, Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura, keep practicing until you can make it out to the middle of the stream without falling in or rocketing off." Kakashi told them as he walked away with his crutches. Naruto and Sakura kept practicing while Sasuke went to work on a new jutsu. It took a couple of days, but Naruto and Sakura got the exercise down. pon showing Kakashi, he smiled.

"Excellent. Now you three. it's time for the real training. With the tree climbing and water walking down, you should be able to put more power into your techniques, and even use techniques you never thought you could. As it is, I'll be teaching you each something from my old team. Naruto, you and I will work on Minato-Sensei's Rasengan. Sasuke, you'll be given my Chidori to work on, but don't use it in battle until you obtain the sharingan. Sakura, I don't have much, but I think the Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu will work for now. I'll create a couple clones to help work with you on these." He made a cross seal and two Kage Bunshin appeared, Sasuke and Sakura walking with them.

"Now, Naruto. What I'm going to teach you is going to be very difficult, and I don't expect you to get it right away. In fact, it took Minato-Sensei three years to make it, and it took Jiraiya-Sama three months to learn. Quite frankly, should it take you less than a month, I'll be astounded. This comes in a three step process. The first step is making a water balloon explode by just spinning your chakra." Using the same summoning scroll, he made a basket of water balloons appear. "I was always intending on teaching this to you, even if you weren't my student. Now, back to the matter at hand." He grabbed one of the water balloons and held it out for Naruto to see, where it suddenly got all bumpy before exploding.

"Take these water balloons and work on making them explode by just swirling your chakra. If you can do that, we'll move on to stage two." He smiled before standing back to watch over him as he worked on the stage.

This continued for the rest of the time they had. each day, Sasuke and Sakura would work with Shadow Clones on their new techniques while the real Kakashi would work with Naruto. it took until the end of the training period, but each one got their respective jutsus down. In fact, one of the times where he super-charged the Rasengan gave Naruto an idea for another Ki-turned-chakra technique: the Chou Kamehameha.

It was finally time for the rematch with Zabuza as the group headed to the bridge. They found the place deserted with Zabuza and Haku waiting for them.

"It's about time you showed up. I was starting to get tired of waiting. It's time for our rematch, Kakashi. Haku, you take the kiddies." Haku nodded.

"Naruto, Sasuke, you take Haku. Sakura, you guard Tazuna. I'll take Zabuza like he wants." Kakashi said as the three nodded. Naruto and Sasuke dashed forward as Haku ran to meet them.

"You can't win against me." Haku said through his mask. "I'm much too fast for you." Naruto smiled.

"We'll just see about that!" He exclaimed.

_The rematch between Team 7 and Zabuza and Haku has begun. Who will win? Find out next time._

**To be continued...**

**A/N: That was Chapter 9. Please read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is Chapter 10 of Kitsune Saiyan Refurbished.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or DBZ**

**Chapter 10: Battle on the Bridge!**

Naruto, Sasuke and Haku stared at each other before Sasuke made the first move, drawing a kunai and dashing at the ice-user, who effectively dodged each of the Uchiha's strikes. Naruto took this time to cup his hands, using his training to focus a lot of chakra between them.

"Ka me..." A small ball appeared between his hands. "Ha" The ball grew a bit. "Me" The now medium ball grew again, until it was straining just to fit inside his hands as a mighty glow shone out. Haku noticed the glow and tried to get Sasuke in a lock, but each time, he'd just evade. "Sasuke, move!" At Naruto's cry, Sasuke ran back to Naruto, seeing why in the process.

"HAAAA!" Naruto threw his hands out in front of him, firing a humongous beam that scraped the bridge as it flew to Haku, who barely managed to evade by summoning a mirror to disapear into. sadly, the mirror was shattered by the blast before it dissipated. Haku appeared again after the blast disappeared.

"What was that?" he cried in shock.

"That... was my... Chou Kamehameha! it takes a hell of a lot of chakra to use, though." He said, chuckling.

Haku frowned behind his mask. _'He's stronger than I gave him credit for. My mirrors are reinforced with my chakra, so they aren't easy to break.'_ While Haku was thinking, Sasuke was charging his own attack.

"Take this!" He threw his index and middle fingers forward. "Raiton: Makankosappo!" The corkscrew beam associated with the technique shot forward at lightning speed, and Haku was barely able to avoid it.

"You're stronger than I thought. It's time I took you seriously." He formed a strange handseal. "Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho!" Instantly, many ice mirrors appeared, surrounding the two. "You're inside my playground now." He entered one of his mirrors and he was reflected in every other mirror. "Let's see how you respond when your opponent is too fast to see." Instantly he vanished from the mirrors and the two were barraged with senbon, the force of them knocking them to the ground.

"Dammit! Sasuke, we've got to come up with a way to beat him." As Naruto spoke, Sasuke flew through handseals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" he breathed out a large fireball at one of the mirrors, but when it dissipated, there was no damage done.

"My mirrors are much too strong to be affected by fire." After speaking, he unleashed another hailstorm of needles, each hitting their mark.

Deep inside Naruto, a being was being awoken by the damage he was taking, he mumbled one thing: Kakarot.

it had been another fifteen minutes, and the two were covered in senbon. The two weren't idle, though. they were both adjusting to Haku's speed, and were able to dodge more and more needles. It was during the next barrage that Sasuke had a breakthrough, actually deflecting each senbon that came at him, shocking them all. Sasuke even noticed how time seemed to slow down slightly. _'Can it be? Have I unlocked my Sharingan?'_ Haku's thoughts comfirmed his when their eyes met.

_'the Sharingan! The kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. This isn't good.'_ he then noticed Sasuke going through seals. _'What's he doing?'_

Upon the last seal, he grasped his left wrist with his right hand and held it close to the ground as lightning sparked before his whole hand erupted in lightning. "Chidori!" The sounds of chirping birds as well as one long call could be heard before he ran at Haku's mirror, intent on breaking it. The ice user was ready, though, and emerged slightly, throwing some needles at point-blank range that hit Sasuke's neck, ending the jutsu and bringing him to unconsciousness. His speed, though had him hit the mirror and bounce off, landing beside Naruto, who stared at the body of his rival before anger took him.

This anger was what was needed to fully awaken one of the beings inside the cage, who took his chance and flooded Naruto with his energy, green now merging with the blue of his host.

Outside, Naruto was showing signs of the new energy merging with his as his muscles bulged and his hair went from black to green. His onyx eyes even turned teal as he let out a mighty yell. Broly had awoken and allowed Naruto to take some of his power to be used for vengeance.

_Sasuke was defeated by Haku and Naruto woke Broly up, taking some of his power for himself. What will happen next?_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: This was chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
